1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head rest for supporting the head of an anesthetized patient in prone position during surgery.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Some surgical procedures are performed on an anesthetized patient in a face down, prone, position with breathing supported by an endotracheal tube placed in the patient's mouth. In this position much of the weight of the patient's head must be supported on the soft tissue of the face. The art has provided a number of structures to support a patient's head in this position. These structures, however, either obstruct much of the view of the patient's face making it more difficult to monitor the patient or limit access to the endotracheal tube which may make the condition of the endotracheal tube more difficult to watch.
In addition, the supporting structure typically used for head rests is made of a cushioning material or includes a cushioning material. Since the cushioning material is soft, it collapses or partially collapses under the weight of the patient's head. The change of shape of the supporting structure may further block the view of the patient's face or pinch off the endotracheal tube.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D 271,834, D 298,992, D 337,914, D 414,974, D 456,516, 2,688,142, 3,366,104, 3,694,831, 4,752,064, 5,269,035, 5,613,501, 5,960,494, 6,374,441, 6,427,272, and 6,490,737 are incorporated by reference herein.